Why Do I love You?
by miotis
Summary: Karin and Toushiro meet each other again and new emotions are set , While Ichigo is away training with the vizards Karin is being attacked by hollows , but who will save her and will Karin awaken her true self and finally accept ghost exist this takes place during Aizens arc the picture is from google I dont own it 4 reviews and I'll update
1. Change in fate

HI everyone I'm new here so please bear with my inexperience I hope you enjoy so Toushiro please do us the honor

Toushiro: Do I have to ?

Yes yes you have to other wise I'll call Karin on you

Toushiro: Oh please why would I be scared of Kurosaki's little sister

Karin: Toushiro!

Toushiro: *quickly says* Miotis does not own Bleach and if she did hmp It'd be over

Stop being so mean XP

On to the story

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!LOVE TOUSHIRO

Karins POV

.

.

I woke up to the sun shining down on my face "I should really get darker curtains" I murmur as I wipe the sleep off my face. I look to the left towards my alarm clock 'its only 5:00am' I think "might as well get up" I get up and open the door heading to the bathroom I look to my brother's room and I have the urge to open it but I don't knowing that he's not there my stupid Ichi-nii ever since he became a soul reaper he's barely home. I go and take a shower dress in my schools uniform and notice that my sister Yuzu is not in bed. "Karin-chan! ,Karin-chan ! breakfast is ready" I sigh hearing my sister call me I close my eyes focused and put on a fake smile like everyday "Coming Yuzu" I yell rushing down the stairs "Good morning Yuzu" I tell her as I smile "Good morning Karin-chan" she says from her sit at the table, I sit down on the table next to Yuzu .

.

.

"Karin my lovely beautiful daughter !" my dad says as he rushes to me so I just simply hold my fist up and punch him in the face "Shut up dad it's too early for your ruckus! " I yell at him and of course being who he is he just has to go up next to our mothers poster and cry it all out "Oh Masaki why is our daughter so mean towards me ! What did I do wrong!" I eat in peace with Yuzu ignoring all the ruckus he's making "Yuzu we should hurry up or we're gonna be late for school" I say finishing up my food and getting up to get my iPod and book bag "You're right Karin-chan we should go" she says as she puts the dishes in the sink . I nod waiting for her at the door "Bye bye dad" she says as she opens the door and waits for me to pass , sometimes I wish I was as girly as her she is quite popular in school with the guys and everyone likes her but if people cant like me for who I am then there's no point "Karin-chan hurry up !" I look at my sister and pick up my soccer ball "I'm coming Yuzu" we both run into the school building and as soon as we enter the classroom the bell rings so we take our seats Yuzu sits in the front while I sit in the back row where nobody sits next to the window.

.

.

Our teacher comes in the classroom and starts talking about stuff but by that time I'm not even paying attention I always study at home and know everything to know of this school year lessons I just pretend I don't , no sense in rushing just relax get good grades and that's that but for the sake of it I pretend I'm listening. As the teacher was speaking I have this weird sensation 'could it be another monster I hope its not' I say pleadingly as I look out the window to see the sky being ripped open and a monster appearing, my eyes open widely 'I had hoped this wouldn't happened' I look around desperate but nobody notices and nobody sees anything , the monster is approaching the school building ' I better get the hell out of here' I raise my hand up "Sensei may I use the bathroom" I say as I look up pleadingly and as soon as she says "Yes" I rush out of they're running down the hallways looking out the window for any sign of the monster but I see non and I start to panic as I run outside of the school building.

.

.

As soon as I exist the school building I see the monster only a few feet away from me I close my eyes and bring out all the courage in me as I dash to the left and run for it 'Somebody , somebody please help me!' I yell in my mind desperate for an escape as I run as fast as my legs can carry me 'times like this I'm glad I'm good at sports!' I think to myself while I look up ahead seeing the monster hot on my trail "fuck" I yell and as I started getting scared I closed my eyes "Ahhh!" I yell as I fall the monster only a few steps away from me ready to attack 'This is it this is the end' I close my eyes scared feeling the monster approach me 'no no no if I'm going to die I'll face my death with my own eyes' I open my eyes and glare at the monster angrily the monster attacks and just as it was about to hit me somebody grabs me flying off just letting the monster hands hit my arm I look up to see just who saved me and I'm surprised to see...

.

.

Reviews are totally welcomed pleaseee *puppy dog eyes face*

And a special thanks to Darkrai88 I changed this chapter quite a bit just because I thought your words were the truth and I needed to do better so thank you soo much *huggles you tightly*

Until the next chapter bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone its me I'm back updating my first story , and since I didn't receive the 4 reviews this update will be a little boring but necessary owo enjoy

.

first something's I forgot to say this "" is for talking ' ' this is for thinking and if some of you don't know

sensei means teacher

I hoped you enjoyed my first fanfic ~

.

Now on to the story

.

.

.

Karin pov

"Ichi-nii..." I whisper as I lose my consciousness.

.

Dont be mad heheh just wait and see

.

.

Toushiro's POV

.

I slash the hollow down sighing looking at the girl in my arms "Hmm...Kurasaki's younger sister never seems to get her head out of danger, what a bother" I say as I carry her towards Kisuke Uraharas shop. I sigh realizing that if I hadn't made it on time Kurosaki's younger sister would've died , as soon as I land infront of the shop Kisuke Urahara was already outside "My my if it isn't Captain Hitsugaya what can I do for you in this lovely day" he says as I look at him sternly "Kurosaki's younger sister has been injured while trying to survive a hollow attack" He opens his eyes widely as I point to Karin "I was wondering why you had her in your arms but I thought maybe she feel asleep on your date" an angry mark appears on my forehead as I try to ignore his words

.

.

"Tessei help Karin feel better would you" Urahara Kisuke says as I look up and see Tessei taking Karin from my arms "I'll take good care of her Hitsugaya-dono" Tessei says and I nod turning around to leave "Wait a minute Captain Hitsugaya since you were the one who brough her here you are responsible for making sure she returns home safely" I look at him glaring daggers at him "If that's that then I'll come up later to bring her to the Kurosaki Household" Urahara Kisuke opens his fans and covers his face leaving only his eyes visible "That wont do , you'll stay here until she awakens otherwise I'll tell Ichigo-kun how you left her sister to die"

.

.

I open my eyes widely "That's not the true, I doubt Kurosaki is foolish enough to believe you" I say as I close my eyes to open them again "Oh is that true , but I believe he will be angered thus will believe me and make sure you get what you deserve for putting his sister in danger" he says as he smiles evilly 'damn this man' I glare at the floor as angry marks appear all over my head "Fine I'll stay" I say as I pass him and head over in the direction of Kurosaki's sister spiritual power.

.

.

I see Tessei taking her into a room and close the door so I sit down outside of the room Kurosaki's sister is in while Tessei heals her , I close my eyes and meditate going into my zanpakuto's world , "Child I see you've come to see me" I smile Hyorimaru my zanpakuto "Yeah , I have I needed peace" I say as I rub my head "I see you've saved that child named Karin" I nod "Yeah she was amazing" I say remembering the way she was glaring at the hollow knowing she was gonna die "And why do you say that" I sigh "Do I need to explain myself , you saw what I saw didn't you"

.

.

I stare at him while saying this "Child your eyes hold proudness in them you might have admiration for this child" I look down 'was that what I felt admiration' I shrugged it off "It might just be" I say "Maybe now is the time to repay your debt towards Ichigo by protecting his sister" I sigh I'm not to content in the idea to protect her but I nod anyways "Yeah I guess I'll do just that" I say as I open my eyes slipping out of my zanpakuto's world

.

At the same time with Karin

.

Karin's POV

.

I wake up and quickly sit up , I look around ' where am I' I think as I hold my head trying to remember what happened "You shouldn't sit up so quickly Karin-san" I quickly look behind to see "Urahara!" I yell while looking at him "You are correct" he says as closes his fan "B-but how did I get here ?" I look at myself and I remember what happened 'I saw Ichigo but was that really him is he really here' "You were saved by Captain Hitsugaya" 'Captain Hitsugaya I've heard that name before ...hitsugaya ...hitsugaya' suddenly memories of a soccer match start coming back

.

.

"Toushiro!" I yell "Yes you are correct Karin-san Captain Hitsugaya brought you here and stayed to make sure you were fine, he is now outside meditating" he smiles 'more like I forced him but she doesn't need to know that' "I'm glad you've woken you've been out for a few hours" he says as he smiles I shiver "H-how long was I out exactly" I look at him concerned 'Yuzu and dad are gonna flip at me' "You've been out for 5hrs to be exact" He says as he opens his fan and waves it around "FIVE HOURS ! I'VE BEEN OUT FOR FIVE HOURSE" he calmly nods, I sit up ready to leave but fall back

.

.

"You shouldn't leave now I've called your father saying you weren't feeling well and decided to stay here for the night since you didn't want to trouble them" he smiles and walks away "be careful Karin-san" I nod angrily 'damn that man and his attitude' I sigh "What am I suppose to do , I wish I was able to protect myself and others to have the power to protect them so they wont get her just because of my weakness and ability" I look down at the floor ' the one who saved me wasnt Ichi-nii , it was Toushiro although I am thankfull ...I wish it would've been Ichi-nii , Where could he be ? I wish he could come back' My eyes suddenly start to water I wipe them as soon as I realize this "NO Karin you cant cry , you havent cried for years and you aren't going to start now ! " I yell to myself

.

On the other side of the door

.

Toushiro's POV

'Poor girl being able to see hollows and spirits plus having to fight them at such a young age yet to still face danger in the eyes and have the will to protect others and wanting to become stronger' I sigh deciding I shouldn't stay out here any longer I enter the room "Kurosaki's sister how do you feel now" she glares at me and I gulp and stop in my tracks 'I cant believe what a strong and powerful glare she has damn !' "My name is Karin not Kurosaki's little sister got it!" she yells I breath in the air that I didn't know I was holding "Alright...Karin" she smiles happily and I stay with my usual expressionless face "So umm...thank you" she whispers "It was no problem" I say while looking at her "Still I thank you for your help" I nod and sit down a reasonable distance away from her "I-I just..." I look at her as her voice fades out "You just what ? " I look at her directly "I wish I had power ...not a big amount just enough to ...to protect...those who I care for..." she looks away I sigh 'how many times have I sighted today?' "How about this if you find me a place to stay in for these two months I'm in the living world , I'll help you" I say as I look up at the ceiling "Really!" I look down to see her smiling "Yes Karin" I say expressionless "Then you've got yourself a deal" she says as she extends her hands "Alright" I say and shake hands with her.

.

.

Karin's POV

.

'I am so happy I will be able to protect everyone and its all thanks to him' , I look at Toushiro smiling although he just stares at the wall I yawn covering my mouth "You must be tired rest for now" he looks at me and I nod "I will" I say as I rub my eyes like a cat "But when will I be healed" I asked concern showing in my voice "To be honest with you I predict it will take you at least a week to heal" I look down disappointed "During that time I will protect you , understand child" I look at him and nod but them get angry "I'm not a child call me KARIN!" he sighs and stands up "You sure are a persistent human...alright Karin , just rest for tonight" 'tonight?' I wonder while looking outside 'its already this dark ! ...I really did sleep for 5 hours unbelievable' I sigh "Rest well" he says as he leaves closing the door 'this is an unexpected day and I missed my soccer game with my friends , this is terrible' I sigh as I lay in the bed and slowly close my eyes as I let a yawn escape my mouth falling asleep...


End file.
